Making of Dreams
by Codess Kaiba
Summary: What happens when Athena finds a baby on the shore? Alot!  ApolloXOC one-sided OCXOC Rated T just to be safe
1. A Place to Be

Me: Okay so the chapter I put up year was when i was dead and not fully there

Hermes: when she looked at it after school she started talking about how she was a disgrace to authoresses everywhere

Me: Hermes!

Hermes: what its true

Me: *huff*

Apollo: Code didn't create mythology

Me: many MANY people did not me, so whose doing the disclamer next

*pause*

Me: NOT IT

Apollo: NOT IT

Hermes: ...Damn

* * *

><p>Chapter One A Place to Be<p>

Long ago, the goddess of wisdom, Athena, was walking calmly on the shore of Athens. Athena was thinking of the state of the mortals and strategies to help them advance in technology. As she was walking she came across what looked like a bundle floating on a piece of driftwood near the further inspection, Athena discovered that the bundle was a babe with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, the color of jade stones. Athena wondered what a child like this was doing out on the shore with out proper care, so she decided to take the child to her cottage to think of what to do.

As Athena made her way to the cottage, she met Hermes along the way.  
>"Hey Athena how are you?" Hermes asked "Fine." Athena replied " Wow what's with the attitude?" Hermes smirked " Did Aphrodite get on your case again."<br>Athena sighed "Hermes, I have no time for this, as you can not see i have a child right now."  
>"huh?"<br>Hermes took a better look at the bundle in the goddess's arms. Athena could see the surprise on Hermes's face.  
>" I did know you had a kid" Hermes said " No!" Athena shouted " I found her while I was walking and I could not just leave the poor girl!"<br>"Hmm.."  
>"Well if you will excuse me"<br>" Well she has an usual pair of eyes don't you think"  
>" yes I noticed" Athena said annoyed with the time being wasted, "but I think there might be something special about her"<br>" Yeah. well good luck I have to deliver these messages bye!" Hermes exclaimed as he flew away leaving a trail of dust from his wing sandals.

Right when Athena made the move to go on the baby started to cry. Athena,who had never had a child was at a lost of what to do. She decided to search for food for the child and leave the babe in a safe spot. After Athena left the babe became curious with the contents in the sack that was being carried with her. Pushing the sack open the babe began to lick the silky substance that leaked out of a vial, Athena nectar for only the gods to drinks. Athena came back to find the bottle broken and the babe's mouth covered in nectar. Although there was no babe, now there was a 5 maybe 4 year old girl in the babe's place, Athena could still tell it was the child because of the child's eyes. Now this was not a matter for only her but for the Olympians as well.

Athena and the child arrives at the goddess's cottage. Inside, the child had remained silent while Athena got her proper clothes, but after a moment of silence the child seem to debate something in her head and then spoke,  
>" Who are you?"<br>" I am Athena" Athena answered, " goddess of wisdom"  
>" Who am I"<br>Athena pondered at the question, she was not sure the child was. Athena knew, however, for a fact that the child was special. The goddess thought that the child needed to be addressed as something.  
>"Jade." Athena said, "your name is Jade."<br>The young one seemed content with that answer and refrained from asking anything else.  
>They continued in silence to call a conference of the gods about the very soon to be special child.<p>

The duo arrived not that long after in the Great Hall. Jade was enthralled by the beauty of the hall. As all children she had the impulse to touch everything but kept it to herself. All the Olympians were were seated in their thrones wondering what Athena had called them together for. The question was answered when they saw the child clinging to Athena clothes.  
>" What is the meaning of this Athena" Zeus bellowed, making the child lean into Athena more, " why have you brought this child here."<br>Athena explained events that had happened to that day and by the end of her tale all the gods and goddesses looked at the child in awe.  
>The child in question, however, was holding on to Athena for dear life. " We can not just leave her." Hera said.<br>Poseidon came down from his throne to greet the child. " Come here child what is your name."  
>The moment Poseidon touched Jade, the child paused and then screamed bloody murder . The sound was so awful that even Pan's Panic sounded like the music of a lyre compared to the cursed sound. Athena bent down and picked` up the screaming youth, immediately Jade stopped yelling and dozed away on Athena's shoulder.<br>" All I asked was her name." yelled Poseidon rubbing his ears, even for the gods that was a very strong cry. " She was just frighted, " explained Athena " She has not see anyone but me. "  
>"I believe that it would be foolish to let this child back down to the mortal world after seeing what she is capable of. " stated Hades " Since that weapon of sound is so attached to Athena, I suggest that we let the goddess of wisdom take care of her until we can find this child's origins." All the gods nodded their heads in agreement, this way the could find out just who this child was. " Very well ."said Athena Athena carried the child to her cottage, making a bed for the child and placing her in it. Then, Athena fell gracefully ,as a goddess must always, onto her bed in exhaustion wondering what the next day had in stored for her ' and my new child ' Athena wondered until sleep took her peaceful silence.<p>

* * *

><p>Eros: Hellllooo Codessia<p>

Me: Un.. Hi

Hermes: *covering Code*

Apollo & Hermes: We will protect your innocence

Me: What innocence

*silence*

Eros: Please Reveiw!

Me: criticism is welcome I don't know what flames are soo.. yeah..

Thanks for reading!


	2. Meeting Something New

Me: okay so here's the next chapter. It 11:00 at night and i'm thinking of hanging Hermes right now.

Hermes: Hey

Me: I am sorry for the short length of the chapter.

Apollo: Please review or she won't right!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Growing Up

Jade woke up to a warm soft bed, it took her a minute to remember what took place the previous day. " That's right" she said to herself, " that nice lady found me and then.." After recalling what had happened, Jade decided to explore the cottage to get a better sense of where she was. In other words, she was bored and wanted to do something.

Jade walked outside and took in just how beautiful the landscape was. There was a forest to the left to them and a valley to the right, the house was a small distance from the forest and Jade saw no fear in entering the forest to explore for a few minutes. The trees cover much of the sunlight except for the few apertures in the leaf covered ceiling.

Back at the cottage, Athena had woken up and went to check Jade to give her something to eat. " Jade" ,Athena called, " Its time to eat." Athena got not reply and walk into Jade's bedroom where she found an empty bed.  
>"Oh no!" Cried Athena " she's gone how could she have gone!" Athena stpped her self made clamor and thought ,she came to the conclusion that the child wandered in to the forest. Athena hurried into the forest to recover Jade.<p>

In the forest, Jade had fallen across a unique patch of moss,literally, the young girl had fallen right into a hunter's trap and was stuck in a hole. Jade was very scared or even terrified she didn't know how to get back to Athena. She sat in the hole and started cry. Luckily, for Jade, seven year old Prosifius was walking to his home in the valley when he heard Jade's cries. Prosifius followed the noise to Jade and help her out of the hole.  
>" What were you doing on there, if I wasn't around here you could have been stuck there forever."said Prosifius Jade looked at the boy that had saved her, he couldn't have been much older than her. He had dark brown hair and had eyes so piercing that you could have sworn they were looking into your very soul.<p>

" I - I was jus-just walking a- and I fe- fell in." replied Jade " Well you don't seem to have hurt your self, how about you come over to my house that way we can get you to your family."  
>Jade paused and put on a look of puzzlement, "what's a family?"<br>" What do you mean 'what's a family' don't you have one."  
>" I don't know, what is it."<br>Prosifius was shocked how could someone not know what family was he would have to ask his mother about when he got home he thought.  
>" Well," Prosifius started, " family is a bunch of people that care about you and that look out for you."<br>"What is a family made of." Jade asked " Well a family is made of lots of stuff some families just have a Mommy some just have a Daddy and some just have brothers and sisters. There are also families that have all that plus pets. A family's really just is a person or people that love you"  
>"What is love?" "ummm...well..."<br>Jade moved closer to Prosifius and repeated," What is Love?"  
>"Well", Prosifius started, "Love is the thing you feel when you like someone a lot"<br>"Like how you like me?" "No! IT is very very very strong, stronger than the strongest war"  
>" Amazing.. Do you love someone?"<br>"Well...no.."  
>"Oh... Well you can love me!"<br>"I don't think that how it works"  
>"Oh.."<br>"I never got your name, my name is Prosifius Incudusic Parisadu."  
>"Umm." Well, Jade wasn't sure what to say with this new information she wasn't exactly sure who or what she was.<br>Athena had found the two children and sensing Jade's discomfort stepped out, " Jade" she called out, " I have been looking for your everywhere you should not run out with supervision."  
>"Okay" said Jade<p>

Prosifius looked over warily at the woman that had come to them.  
>" Who are you?" asked Prosifius " I am her mother and I would like to thank you for find my daughter for me."<br>'What' thought Jade 'this is my mother... my family' Prosifius was satisfied with the answer and left on his way saying his goodbyes to Jade and Jade exchanging them with her own. " Jade you must not go outside without permission something much worse could have happened." said Athena Jade asked " Are you really my mother?"  
>Athena paused and grabbed holding the child's hand.<br>" I suppose that is for you to decide." she said to the youth Jade looked confused as any child would be to the words but did not question her mother.

* * *

><p>The End... Just Kidding<p>

Well ti seems that Athena is grwing to be a mom.

Next Chapter: 10 years later

I know be ass jump but trust me it will work out... I hope.


	3. Apollo

I just want to say sorry I haven't updated lately :( Anyway this is why:  
>R(litte sister): Hey, what happened to that story you were writing about dreams and crap Me: OH SHIT!<br>R: Well you better get going before people get antsy :D Me: *sigh* How I wish I had a Flying Mint Bunny ( )  
>Oh and by the way i decided to keep Jade a kid for a while. Sorry we won't see Prosifius :D All these mid terms and high school has kept me busy. AND don't even get me started on my procrastenation issue :( ….. DON'T DO IT!<p>Well enjoy :3<p>

Jade POV

I woke up from the sound of birds outside my window. I am in a small room with a bed, pillow, and lamp. Other then that, the room was bland. I slide down the bed with ease and enter a long corridor. I don't think I've been in this part of the house before and as, I walk around the corner and see one door. Out of the rupture of the door shown a blue light and I walked to it and cautiously opened the door.

Suddenly, I was blinded with a burst of white light and sent into spiraling colorful chaos. In a few moments, I was somewhere... I forgot where, but the walls were shining and there were clouds everywhere. It's so pretty I thought. I looked around and saw faces looking at me with shock and... amusement? This is very uncomfortable I thought. " How did you get here?" I turned to Athena who was the one who had spoken and said " I opened the door with the blue light."  
>" Wow! You totally just landed on Apollo! That was I call an entrance!" Hermes laughed. I looked down under my legs and found Apollo under was clearly dazed from my sudden appearance. I jumped up immediately and shouted " I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, and are you ok areyouhurtdoyouhave-"<br>"Stop." he said and gave me a warm smile " It's alright, and you were not at fault"  
>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;<p>

So did you like it! Did ya! Did ya! Did ya! Anyway sorry I couldn't make it longer :( I just don't know what to write. Please if you can I could use some advice PLEASE * holds up cute baby sister*  
>I was thinking of writing a story with hetalia. I've been thinking about it for a while. The main character would end up at England's house and not remember anything about herself except her name( which I will need a suggestion:) It will include the other countries and human names will be used. There will also be a bit of WWII drama... so should I do it?<br>REVIEW! 


End file.
